trust
by katie13
Summary: Because of the Dursleys' treatment of him, Harry finds it hard to trust people any more. Will Sirius be able to gain Harry's trust? Who are the mysterious people that keep appearing in Harry's room in the middle of the night?
1. Chapter 1

Harry and his friends walked off the train and entered into the muggles' realm of King's Cross. As soon as they did Mrs. Weasley spotted them and gave them all a hug, asking them the usual stuff about school. After some more minutes of polite conversation and tearful goodbyes, Harry started to walk away from his friends, looking for his aunt and uncle.

Harry spotted them almost immediately, they were hard to miss even in the crowd of people: Uncle Vernon with his monstrous purple face and Aunt Petunia with her giraffe-like neck.

Harry sighed and went over to them.

"Come on boy!" Ordered Uncle Vernon, glaring at his nephew.

Harry sighed dejectedly. He could already sense that the holidays were going to be terrible.  
"Yes sir." Harry replied obediently, as was expected of him.

Aunt Petunia, too, glared at Harry with disgust and hate in her eyes.  
"Now!", she hissed. Harry's aunt and uncle got into their car and watched as Harry stashed his luggage in the trunk, not bothering to help their nephew. But then again, Harry didn't really expect them to.

The car ride was silent as they made their way back to Number Four, Privet Drive.

When they arrived, everyone got out of the car, and right away Uncle Vernon ordered Harry: "Well, boy, move your lazy butt and take your things to Dudley's second bedroom."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. He grabbed his luggage and made his way up the stairs.

The trunk was incredibly heavy, and of course none of the Dursleys bothered to help Harry with it. By the time he had arrived in his room, he was bathed in sweat and breathing hard.

Since he had nothing better to do, Harry started to unpack his trunk and put his tings away into the closet.  
Once Harry was settled in his room, he heard a loud stomping up the steps. Harry placed his parchment and quills on the desk.

'Uncle Vernon', thought Harry.

The door burst open and in came Vernon, holding a letter, and Harry detected the stench of alcohol on his breath.

Harry backed away quickly. Uncle Vernon when he was sober was one thing, but Uncle Vernon when he was drunk was downright dangerous- especially when you were a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy, known as the bane of said uncle's existence.  
"So," Uncle Vernon snarled, a mad glint in his eyes, as he advanced on Harry, "Because of you I can't sell MY HOUSE!" he finished in a roar.

Harry's legs hit the bed and he fell down onto it.  
"What?" Harry didn't understand what Uncle Vernon was talking about. By now, his uncle was standing directly in front of Harry. Harry shrank back on the bed in fear.

Before Harry had any chance to defend himself of to even comprehend what was happening, Uncle Vernon had backhanded him and thrown him onto the floor.

The next punch came to his stomach and Harry groaned in pain, curling up into a foetal position, trying to protect himself as good as possible.

Uncle Vernon did not stop when Harry begged for mercy, he beat and kicked his nephew until Harry passed out from being thrown into a wall. He had a cut on his forehead, and blood was trickling down.

Vernon smiled maliciously at the still figure on the ground and stepped over his nephew. Then he left the room and locked the door behind him..

It was silent in the house of #4, Privet Drive. All its occupants had gone to bed and were snoring happily in their beds, all but one- Harry. Harry was still unconscious, lying on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom.

Suddenly, the window flew open and an unnatural, strong gust of wind came into the room.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, the still form of Harry Potter suddenly began to glow with a brilliant blue light.

From what could be seen of Harry's injuries through his torn and ripped clothing, all the cuts and injured muscles were healing slowly, leaving no trace that there had ever been anything but smooth skin.

Next Day

When Harry woke up that morning, he had completely forgotten about the events of the night before. Yawning, he got up from the floor ('must have fallen out of bed', he thought) and pulled some clothes out of his closet- then his gaze fell on the mirror on the inside of his cupboard. The clothes he had worn over the night were torn in several places and blood-stained. Harry blinked and gasped when the memories of the beating last night began to return. Then, he realized that he didn't hurt at all. Carefully, Harry peeled off the damaged clothes and stared. There wasn't a single bruise on his body.

Harry shook his head in confusion. Somehow, he concluded, his wizarding powers must have healed himself. 

Just then a sharp rapping was heard at the door. "Are you up yet!" yelled Petunia.  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied tiredly. Taking one last look at the mirror, Harry closed the door of his closet and walked toward the door of his room. Harry heard the unlocking of his door, and then sharp footsteps walking away.

When Harry came downstairs, a loud gasp was heard from Uncle Vernon. He was shocked to see that Harry's wounds had healed overnight. Quickly he hid his shock and handed Harry a list. "Have all these done, and I want them done before I get home- or else."

Harry knew that tone of voice.  
"Yes Uncle Vernon.", he said.  
Harry looked over the list. He knew immediately that it would be impossible to finish all these chores on time.

CHORE LIST

Mow lawn

Weed garden

Dust everything

Mop the floors

Clean all windows

Make lunch

Change all beds (except yours)

Wash the cars

Do laundry

Cook dinner

Wash dishes

Sighing, Harry set to work.

By the time Uncle Vernon came home, Harry was not done with his chores, and Harry's punishment was another beating.

This time, Harry thought he would die from all the pain and blood-loss, but then, luckily for Harry, Uncle Vernon seemed to have enough and picked him up by the scruff of his collar and heaved him back into his room.

Meanwhile…..

Two voices could be heard in a dark room…..

"Will he live?"  
the first voice asked, sounding concerned.

"I hope so, because he is heir to all of us and he needs to defeat Voldemort!"

A second voice, slightly deeper than the first, answered.

"But that is a big job for a child." The first voice piped up again.

"Yes, it is, but it is his."

Said the second voice firmly.

"We need to help him!" The first voice sounded urgent, almost panicked.

"Not now, we can't! He must be off age first." The second voice admonished, though it sounded regretful.

"He turns fifteen this year." The first voice remarked.

"True, but until his fifteenth birthday we can not help him." The second voice said solemnly.

"We can talk to him!" said the first voice, sounding defiant.

"True, but why talk to him now?" Now the second voice was confused.

"Easy," said the first voice, "So we can tell him that all will work out in the end."

The second voice sighed, seemingly in defeat.  
"Ok, tonight when he sleeps we can talk to him."

"Ok!", said the first voice, sounding decidedly more cheerful than before.

Then, without any warning, the voices stopped.

Back at Harry's

Harry Potter was in a pool of his own blood and in dire need of help.

Without any warning, Harry began to glow again, but this time it only healed his cuts and saved his life, but for some reason he still had all of the bruises.

Exhausted, but relieved, Harry fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night by a light tapping sound on his window. Harry got up and padded across the room, pushing open the window and letting a small owl fly in. It was Pig (Ron's owl), with a note attached to his leg. He removed the note with some difficulty and read it:

**Harry,**

**Are the muggles feeding you?**

**How is your summer?**

**Mom and dad keep asking Dumbledore if you can come over.**

**If you need anything, ask!**  
**Ron**

Quickly, Harry drew a line after Ron's letter and scrawled with his quill,

**Ron,  
I've been better.  
Harry**

Harry attached the letter to the overeager Pig's leg and watched him fly off in to the night.

Suddenly, Harry heard something behind him. He whirled around and gasped involuntarily.  
A bright white light had appeared in the middle of his room and a man and a woman stepped out.

"Listen to us, Harry!" the woman said.

"We know that you are having a hard time," the man continued.

"But listen, you need to get help here fast!" the woman spoke again, urgently.

"It is not safe for you here." Said the man, looking at Harry intently.

"Leave this place!" the woman looked very worried.

"We are watching over you, but we cannot help you." Said the man, still looking Harry in the eyes.

"Please, tell someone!" The woman concluded.

In another flash of brilliant white light, the two disappeared and Harry was left staring at the place where they had been only a few seconds ago.

Shaking his head as if to clear away the images of a dream, Harry returned to bed, and was no sooner awoken by Uncle Vernon entering the room.

"So!" the man hissed, looking madder than Harry had ever seen him, "So! If you die, then I can sell MY HOUSE! I'm telling you now, boy," he said, advancing on Harry, "You will not eat anything while you are in MY HOUSE!

But don't think I will let you laze about, oh no," Uncle Vernon said, by his time looking downright insane.

"You will not be lazy, you will work!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Before Harry could say or do anything, he gave Harry another beating, leaving Harry fearing whatever Uncle Vernon would do to him next.

Uncle Vernon left and Harry spotted a piece of paper Uncle Vernon had dropped on the floor accidentally. Curiously, Harry walked over and picked it up. It was a letter addressed to his uncle. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to do so, Harry opened the letter and found out why his uncle wanted him dead.

**Dear Mr. Dursley,  
My name is J. L. Smith and I was Mr. and Mrs. Evans' lawyer. You wrote me asking how to sell the house of #4, Privet Drive. I am instructed to tell you that the house is not yours to sell. In Mr. and Mrs. Evans' last will the house was left to Lily Evans. When she married she agreed to let your family live in the house for a while. However, after her death the house went into a trust for her son Harry Potter and according to her last will Harry Potter will be able to rightfully claim the house at the age of fifteen years.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mr. J. L. Smith**

So that was the reason uncle Vernon wanted him dead. The house of #four, Privet Drive, belonged to him. This could mean that Uncle Vernon would kill him to get the house.

He needed to get help quickly because if Uncle Vernon wanted to sell the house for some reason and Harry was in his way, Harry was sure that Uncle Vernon would stop at almost nothing to get what he wanted- not even if it meant killing his nephew.

It was bad luck that Hedwig was out hunting this night.

Next Day

"Boy!"

Harry was yanked from his sleep by his uncle's angry voice.  
Uncle Vernon unlocked the door and came in.

When he saw that Harry was still alive, he looked surprised- then his face began to purple again.

With an angry snarl much like a wild animal, he advanced on his nephew who was much too tired to defend himself and beat Harry again until he almost passed out in a pool of blood.

When uncle Vernon left he locked the door again so Harry could not leave the room.

Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon leave the house to go to work.

When Harry looked up he saw the beautiful woman from the night before standing in a white light.

Harry looked at her in awe and asked:  
"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him kindly but shook her head.  
"It is not time for you to know, but soon the time will come." She answered cryptically, eyeing Harry with both concern and pity.

Harry frowned. He did not like waiting.  
"When?" Harry asked.

"Soon." The woman started to fade away.

Harry began to panic. Would she leave him at the mercy of his uncle again?  
"Help!" he called, desperately.

"Soon.", the woman answered, smiling at Harry reassuringly. "I will do what I can."

Then, she disappeared completely, leaving Harry feeling a bit better. He was still wounded and bruised but in his heart he felt like everything would work out. He hoped that he would meet the woman again.

Before he could follow this trail of thought, the door opened again and Aunt Petunia came inside the room and handed Harry a list of chores to do.

"Have this done before Vernon comes home- or else" she ordered.

Harry sighed and washed in the bathroom, then started on his chores.

CHORES LIST

Make breakfast

Weed garden

Wash cars

Clean breakfast dishes

Mop floors

Dust everything

Wash windows (except yours)

Make lunch

Clean lunch dishes

Clean clothes

Change all bed clothes (except yours)

Paint front door

Paint fence

Make dinner

Clean dishes

Harry sighed, knowing again that it would be impossible to finish his chores on time, and began to make breakfast.

Remus Lupin's House

Sirius and Remus were talking when Hedwig flew into the room through the window.

Hedwig hooted and flew over to Sirius, who grasped the letter.

**Sirius,**  
**You told me that if I was in trouble to write to you. So I am writing to you now because the beatings are so hard that I am dying. But every time I think that I won't survive any longer, a strange blue glow comes and heals me.**

**Yesterday, Uncle Vernon dropped a letter and when I read it, I found out that the house of #4, Privet Drive, belongs to me from my mother's last will and Uncle Vernon wants to sell** **it. That's why he is trying to kill me. Sirius, you have to help me!**  
**Harry**

When Sirius finished reading the letter he went pale and dropped it. Remus picked it up and read it and by the look in his eyes the wolf inside him wanted out.

"I am getting him out of there tonight!" Sirius said, determination written all over his face.

Remus looked up from where he was trying to control himself and said:  
"Sirius, wait! We need to get Harry someplace where no one would look for him!"

Sirius crossed his arms stubbornly and said:  
"Here."

Remus shook his head regretfully and looked his friend intently in the eyes when he answered:  
"No. Sirius, as much as I would love to have Harry here, it simply isn't safe. Voldemort would look for him here."

Sirius dropped his arms to his sides and sighed in defeat.  
"You're right."

The two friends stood in silence for a while before Sirius suddenly jumped and yelled: "I know!"

Not bothering to explain to Remus what he was planning to do, Sirius grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill and ink from the table and sat down.

Then, he began writing a letter.

**Dear Gram, Papa,  
You said that if I needed help, then all I needed to do was ask. So I am asking you now that you take care of my godson Harry Potter until I can.  
Love, Sirius**

Then he placed the finished letter aside and picked up another piece of parchment.

**Dear Mr. J. L. Smith,  
You know that the trust says that I can remove Harry from the Dursleys. I am sending you this letter to tell you to remove Harry from the Dursleys and send him to my grandparents. Enclosed is the letter that Harry sent to me, read it and you will know why I want to remove him from the Dursleys.  
Yours sincerely,**

**Sirius Black**

The letter arrived at Mr. Smith's and after reading it, he knew that he had to get the Harry right away.

Next Day

There was a knock on the door and Uncle Vernon answered it.

"Who are you?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Mr. Dursley? I presume. I am J. L. Smith and I have come to take Harry James Potter to a new home."

Vernon laughed nervously and stepped back to let the lawyer enter the house. "That's okay.", he said quickly.

Mr. Smith regarded him over the rim of his glasses sternly.  
"You have no choice in the matter, the trustee of the trust has reason to think that his life is in danger. I am sorry but Harry Potter must came with me."

Uncle Vernon frowned, knowing that he had lost, that he wouldn't be able to sell this house, and at the same time worried what Mr. Smith would do about Harry's….. condition.

"Okay, take the boy then."

Harry couldn't believe his luck when Mr. Smith told him that he would finally leave this house and live with Sirius' grandparents.

Harry packed his belongings and went with Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith took Harry to a huge mansion a half hour away from Privet Drive.

When Mr. Smith knocked on the door an old woman answered.

She took one look at Harry and exclaimed:

"Good lord, what happened to him?"

The lawyer frowned as he guided Harry into the house.  
"Vernon Dursley.", he said darkly. 

With that, the old woman took Harry upstairs to a bedroom and called a doctor.

When the doctor arrived half an hour later and saw the condition Harry was in he was surprised that Harry was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor talked to the old woman for a few minutes.

"I am surprised that the young man is still alive," he said, looking at Harry's still form lying on the bed.

The old woman, too, glanced at Harry's battered body in worry.  
"That bad?"

The doctor nodded grimly and put his things back into his bag.  
"It looks like he has not eaten in days." He remarked, referring to the fact that, on top of everything, Harry was severely underweight.

The old woman sighed regretfully and blocked the doctor's path when he tried to leave the room.  
"Please tell me all of it!" she said intently, looking the man in the eyes.

The doctor looked at her for a while as if trying to judge the way she would to his words. The old woman held his gaze.

Finally, it was the doctor who had to look away fist.

"Fine," he said slowly. "It looks like someone has been beating him."

The old woman sighed and looked away. She had known that of course but had not told the doctor.  
"Will he get better?" she asked anxiously.

The doctor pressed his lips together tightly and said firmly:  
"He needs a parent."

The old woman stumbled backwards in shock.  
"A parent? Why?"

The doctor sighed.  
"Because he needs someone he can trust. And it is a good idea to make it someone that he knows like a parent."

The old woman nodded in understanding, frowning at the same time.

"Sorry, but that is not possible."

Now it was the doctor's turn to look confused.  
"Why not?"

The old woman sighed as her gaze strayed back towards Harry, who was still lying on the bed, fast asleep.  
"Because," she answered quietly, "Harry's parents were killed fourteen years ago."

The doctor blanched and looked at Harry with a newfound pity.  
"Oh no!" he said quietly.

Silence fell over the room for a while, each of the adults lost in their own thoughts. Finally, it was the doctor who broke the silence again.  
"Is there anyone he trusts with his life?" he asked intently, looking the old woman in the eyes.

The old woman thought about it for a while, only coming up with one answer.  
"Sirius, maybe." She said regretfully.

The doctor released his breath, unaware that he had been holding it in the first place.  
"This is not good." He said quietly, worriedly. The doctor had been good friends with the Black family for ages and knew that Sirius had been innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, but that still didn't change the fact that he was in no place to take care of his godson now.

The old woman seemed to think along the same lines, because she said quietly:  
"We know."

The doctor nodded and sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do for now.  
"Then, I will be back tomorrow."

He shook the old woman's hand and left the room quietly, leaving her to stay and watch Harry sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

The old woman was sitting in the kitchen with an old man eating breakfast when an owl dropped a paper in the old man's hands.

DAILY PROPHET

The old man gasped loudly when he read the headline:

SIRIUS BLACK PROVEN INNOCENT

This morning information was released to the Daily Prophet stating that Sirius Black, convicted and sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of thirteen people (including Peter Pettigrew, one of the Potter's best friends) and the betrayal of his two best friends, Lily and James Potter, to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was innocent of all charges held against him and sent to Azkaban without a trial.

The ministry would not release any other information on this matter, except that Sirius Black has been declared a free man by the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, who claimed to have known nothing about Black's innocence.

The Daily Prophet found out that Black has received an adequate compensation from the ministry and has got a job, though no further information on the topic would be given.

The old woman had read the article over the man's shoulder and smiled.

"So, I should get his room ready." She said and turned to leave the kitchen.

The old man, too, smiled happily. "Yes, you should."


	3. Chapter 3

"Not needed!"

The old man and woman whirled around in shock.

There, leaning casually against the door frame, stood none other than…..

"Sirius!" The old woman exclaimed both relieved and joyfully and jumped up to hug her grandson. Sirius returned the hug with a smile.

"Still sneaking in the house?" Sirius smiled at his grandfather and nodded, giving the old man a hug which the latter returned. Then, Sirius stepped back and sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. His grandparents followed suit.

"Gram, Papa, how are you?" Sirius asked, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that had descended over the room.

"Good." His grandfather answered, smiling.

"Better than you!" This comment came from his grandmother, who was eyeing Sirius thin form and torn and dirty clothes disapprovingly.

Sirius smiled at that. God, he had missed those two people.

"True….." he admitted.

'Gram' stood up and walked closer to Sirius, looking at him with scrutinizing eyes.  
"Skin and bones, I need to feed you up!" she said.

Sirius smiled and hugged his grandparents again.

Yes, he had definitely missed them.

"We need to talk." 'Papa' said as soon as everyone was seated around the kitchen table again.

"About what?" Sirius asked, curiously.

His grandparents eyed him both sternly and sadly.  
"Young Harry, of course." 'Gram' said, quietly.

Sirius perked up immediately, excitement and joy, but most of all relief shining in his eyes. "You have him?"  
His grandfather nodded and smiled at Sirius' obvious happiness.  
"Yes." He just said.

"How is he?" Sirius stood up and leaned across the table anxiously, willing his grandparents to say that Harry was fine.

"First of all, Sirius," 'Gram' said sternly, "Sit down."

When Sirius had sat down again they started to answer his questions.

"How come you already have him?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Mr. Smith brought Harry here." 'Papa' said, "In quite a state, too."

Sirius was practically squirming in his seat with anxiety.  
"Where is he?" He asked urgently.

"He is upstairs, sleeping." 'Gram' said quietly.

"I should wake him!" Sirius jumped up again and was already halfway through the kitchen, when his grandfather laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No!" he said, pulling Sirius back to the table.

Sirius struggled a bit, wanting- no, needing- to see if his godson was alright.  
"Why not?"

"Because of what Vernon Dursley did to him!"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, letting himself be pushed back into a chair by his grandfather. Fear was starting to rise inside him, leaving little room for anything else.   
"What did he do to him?" Sirius whispered hoarsely, throat constricted. Horrible images began to flash before his mind's eye.

'Gram' put a soothing hand on her grandson's arm, sensing his troubled thoughts.  
"That, we will not tell you- but you can take his breakfast to him after you have eaten, if you wish to."

Sirius nodded, silently, and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and bacon.


	4. Chapter 4

"I ate before I came, though." Sirius said and hastily devoured his scrambled eggs.

"Did you?" His grandmother, Anne Black, asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Gram." Sirius sighed and pushed his plate away. "I'm really not hungry!"

Anne eyed him for a moment longer and finally relented.

"Ok, I will get the tray and you can take it up."

Sirius smiled in relief and stood up.  
"Which room is he in?"

"Your old room," Jim, Sirius' grandfather, said. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Sirius answered cheerfully.

"Here you go." Anne said, handing Sirius a tray with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and fruit on it. There was enough food to last a fifteen-year-old boy for a week, but Sirius knew that his grandmother was trying to fatten Harry up.

Sirius took the tray upstairs and knocked on the door to his old room- but Harry did not answer.

Sirius frowned slightly worriedly and pushed the door open.

There, lying on the bed, was his godson, Harry, who was currently fast asleep.

Sirius smiled and set the tray down on the nightstand. Approaching the bed quietly, he sat down on the mattress carefully, so as not to disturb his sleeping godson.

A lock of raven black hair had fallen into Harry's forehead, and Sirius reached out and brushed it gently away. "Harry," he whispered, "Harry, wake up!" There was no reaction.

Sirius reached out again and shook Harry's shoulder slightly. "Harry!" Still, Harry did not move. Sirius frown deepened and he tried to wake Harry up in earnest, but no matter what he tried, his godson would not respond.

"We had hoped that you could wake him." A quiet voice behind him said. Sirius whirled around. Standing in the doorway were his grandparents.

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting more and more agitated by the minute.

Jim gave a small helpless shrug and said soothingly:  
"The doctor should be here any minute."

As if to prove this statement, there was knock on the door and Anne answered it. Anne and the doctor both walked upstairs and after a few short greetings the doctor checked Harry over.

After a few minutes, the doctor nodded grimly and put his things back into his bag in silence.

He stood up and walked over to were Sirius, Anne and Jim were waiting to talk to him.

"How is he?" Sirius asked urgently, not able to wait any longer.

The doctor sighed and looked each of the three people in the eyes before answering.  
"He is in a coma." He said solemnly.

Sirius, Anne and Jim gasped in shock.  
"Will he come out?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Maybe. I cannot say yet."

"When?" Sirius asked again, desperation in his voice.

But the doctor just shook his head.  
"If he does wake up, then he should have someone whom he knows around him."

Sirius sighed and dropped his head in defeat, knowing that there was indeed no way for the doctor to know when Harry would wake up.

"Alright, then." He said quietly.

The doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Call me when he wakes up, will you?"

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off his godson.  
"Alright."

After that the doctor left and Anne and Jim went into their store.

Sirius stayed with Harry, just in case Harry woke up.

Sirius stayed by Harry's side for hours, yearning to speak to his godson.

However, it was not until around noon that something happened.

"Padfoot….."

Sirius' head snapped up and he looked over to the bed to be sure that it was Harry that was the one talking to him.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius almost fell out of his chair with excitement.

"Harry, you're awake!"  
Sirius jumped up and hurried over to Harry's bedside, giving the child a big hug.

Harry smiled very slightly.  
"Yeah, I suppose I am."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid, you scared me!" Sirius said and released Harry from the hug, brushing a stray tendril of Harry's raven black hair behind his godson's ear.

Harry looked up at him with an innocent-confused expression.  
"Why?" he asked quietly.

Sirius sighed and let his hand fall in his lap.  
"Because nobody, Harry, could wake you up."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"You could not?" he asked, trying to make sense to Sirius' words.

"No, no matter what we tried, you would not wake up. We were afraid that you would perhaps never-" Sirius broke off and looked away.

Harry felt guilty for worrying Sirius so much and said, in a small voice,  
"I'm sorry."

Sirius turned back to Harry and turned the child's head toward him, looking him firmly in the eyes.  
"Don't be sorry."

Harry frowned in confusion.  
"Why not? I worried al of you and- "

Sirius shushed Harry.  
"Easy, kid, you have no reason to be sorry!"

Harry saw that Sirius would not relent and sighed.  
"Alright."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.  
"That's my boy. How are you feeling?"

Harry thought about it for a while and finally said,  
"I'm fine, just tired."

Sirius nodded and got up from the bed.  
"Try to stay awake, Harry."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to reply- when suddenly he realized just how dangerous it was for his godfather to be here.  
"Sirius! Why are you here? What if someone saw you? They're going to-"

Sirius held up his hands to quiet Harry and said, smiling,  
"I am free, Harry, so don't worry about me!"

Harry stared at his godfather for a few moments, then his face split into a wide, albeit tired, grin.  
"Sirius, that's great!"

Sirius nodded, smiling, and ruffled Harry's hair another time, then he left the room to call the doctor.

Then, he went right back to Harry. The next half hour was spent with Sirius telling Harry stories about the Marauders and Lily.

The, the doorbell rang and Sirius went to answer it. It was the doctor who immediately began to check Harry over.

After ten minutes he seemed satisfied and started to put his things away.

"Well, young man, you are very lucky!"

Harry did not understand.  
"Why? What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

The doctor smiled and closed the lid of his bag.  
"Because you, Harry, came out of the coma, which you should not take for granted, and you will not be too sick."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry gaped at the doctor. He had been in a coma!

And he would be sick? Harry frowned.

"How long will I be sick?"

The doctor smiled and said,

"Not too long, Harry, don't worry- maybe a week?"

Harry nodded, relieved. That was better than he had expected.  
"Good, then."

The doctor nodded and showed Harry a small package.   
"Now, here are some pills that will make you better in no time. You will need to take one of those with every meal, alright?"

Harry nodded.  
"Ok!" he said.

The doctor gave the pills for Harry to Sirius, telling him to make sure that Harry really took them.

When the doctor left Sirius sat down next to Harry and they chatted some more. Then, Harry asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Sirius, what was my father like?"

Sirius grinned and folded his hands behind his head.  
"He had black hair, blue eyes, and was a pain in the ass!"

Harry laughed at this.

Sirius smiled back and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

"Ok, kid, is there anything else that you want to know?"

Harry thought about this for a while, and then grinned widely.  
"Yes- Pranks!"

Sirius smiled at his godson's request and nodded.  
"Alright, let me think….."

Harry was practically squirming with anticipation.  
"Tell me a few good ones!"

Sirius grinned and nodded and thought some more.  
"I've got one!" he exclaimed, "Your father and me were eating breakfast when Dumbledore's beard turned bright neon yellow. We all started to laugh but, for some reason, the headmaster was not laughing at this….."

Harry grinned broadly.  
"Whose idea was it?"

Sirius shrugged.  
"Nobody's, but your father knew about the prank!"

Harry looked at him curiously.  
"Was it his idea?"

Sirius smiled and admitted,  
"Yes, and we all got a good laugh."

Harry smiled.  
"How long was it before the headmaster's beard turned back to normal?"

Sirius grinned again and looked as though Harry had gotten him an early Christmas present.  
"Because he could not use magic to fix it, it took a week. We all laughed and your father got detention for a month!"

Harry laughed, too.  
"Did he complain?"

Sirius shook his head.  
"No, he never did." Then he looked back at Harry. "Do you want to know anything else, kid?"

Harry loved to hear about his parents, but shook his head.  
"Not right know, Sirius."

Sirius looked at him in surprise.  
"Why not, Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry smiled at his overprotective godfather.  
"I'm fine, Sirius, I am just falling asleep!"

Sirius smiled at Harry. "Ok, then."

Sirius hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

He watched with a small smile as Harry fell back asleep again.

Sirius stayed by Harry's side and his grandparents came back from the store. They both came upstairs with their bags.

"How is he?" Anne asked quietly, seeing that Harry was asleep.

Sirius smiled at his godson and said, not taking his eyes off Harry,  
"He was awake!"

Sirius' grandparents smiled in relief.

"For how long?" Jim wanted to know.

Sirius tucked a stray tendril of raven black hair behind Harry's ear and grinned, remembering their conversation.  
"A couple of hours. He only went back to sleep about half an hour ago."


	7. Chapter 7

Jim and Anne smiled happily and looked relieved.

"Did you call the doctor?" Anne asked, remembering the doctor's instructions.

Sirius smiled at his grandmother reassuringly.  
"Yes, I did, don't worry."

Anne and Jim nodded, satisfied.  
"Was he awake after the doctor left?" Jim asked curiously.

Sirius grinned again, remembering Harry's questions about pranks.  
"Yes, he just went back to sleep."

Jim nodded.  
"Good, then."

Anne clapped her hands together briskly.  
"Right. Anyway, we saw that he had no toys or books around- so we got him some."

Sirius felt touched.  
"You didn't have to-"

But his grandparents wouldn't have any of it.  
"I know, but we wanted to anyway." Anne said firmly.

Jim grinned.  
"True."

Sirius felt grateful, but at the same time uncomfortable because his grandparents had already done so much for him.  
"I will pay you back." Sirius offered immediately.

But Anne and Jim shook their heads, smiling.  
"No, Sirius," Jim said, "Consider this a gift for Harry."

As if on cue, the slight form that was Harry Potter, who was still lying on the bed, moaned softly and stirred. He turned over in his sleep but did not wake up.  
"We should keep our voices down!" Sirius whispered.

His grandparents looked at Harry with concern in their eyes.  
"Of course, let's continue this discussion downstairs." Jim said softly.

Sirius nodded and ran his hand through his godson's soft, raven black hair one last time.  
"Alright." He agreed and got up from the edge of Harry's bed.

The adults left the room and went downstairs to the living room. Sirius filled his grandparents in on everything the doctor had told him about Harry's condition. Then they all ate dinner and went to bed for the night.

The next day

After Anne had gotten up, she went downstairs to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Jim came into the kitchen and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as well as a cheerful "Good Morning!".

Another ten minutes later Sirius joined them in the kitchen and the three of them sat down at the table. They had a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, after that Anne loaded a tray with food for Harry and all three of them went up to Harry's room.

Harry was already awake and smiled brightly at Sirius, though the expression dimmed a little when he saw Anne and Jim. For some reason, Harry seemed to shrink back into his pillows.

Sirius gave Harry a warm hug and said, "Good morning, kiddo! Here, I have brought you some breakfast." He handed Harry the tray with food on it. Harry took it, hesitantly.

"Thank you!" he said, almost timidly. With another shy glance at Sirius' grandparents Harry picked up his fork and began to eat.


End file.
